


stick to my side

by lavender (yestoday)



Category: MXM (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Getting Together, Idols, Kissing, M/M, discovery of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yestoday/pseuds/lavender
Summary: Youngmin is ninety-five percent (95%) sure that Donghyun knows more than he’s letting on about almost everything.





	stick to my side

**Author's Note:**

> this ran away from me? but i love dongpaca so i just decided to post anyway oh well
> 
> inspired by the time donghyun threw his belt across the room and youngmin tried to expose him

The bad thing about debuting in a duo is that it’s only made up of two members. It means they see a lot of each other, whether willingly or not, with no one else to turn to.

And sure, MXM is a temporary unit, just for Youngmin and Donghyun to maintain their popularity until Woojin and Daehwi come back from doing their Wanna One thing. But still, nowadays Youngmin finds that everywhere he turns, he sees Donghyun, directly in his line of sight or maybe just in his peripheral vision.

It bothers him just a tiny bit, until Youngmin realizes that he might actually be actively _looking_.

The good thing about debuting in a duo is that there’s no one around to call Youngmin out for the way his eyes tend to stray towards Donghyun whenever they’re in the same room, no one to notice how the air between them is perpetually charged with something like tension.

(And calling Youngmin out was something that Woojin, in particular, liked to do a lot. He’d glance between Youngmin and Donghyun, the latter obliviously chatting away to Daehwi on the other side of the practice room, and snicker.

“Hey hyung, you want some water? You’re looking a little thirsty there.”

”Go away, you brat.”)

One would think that with only two of them in the dorm now, the area usually occupied by the younger members of their quartet empty for the next eighteen months, Youngmin would be able to find some sort of refuge from whatever this _thing_ is. But the fact remains that Donghyun’s presence, even when he’s not near Youngmin, is always a niggling thought at the back of the rapper’s mind.

Youngmin wonders if he’s the only one who can sense it, the heaviness of the already minimal space between him and Donghyun, filled with something he can’t place or maybe is just too afraid to name. The younger certainly doesn’t act affected by it, at least not on cameras.

“Hyung!” Donghyun practically yells, throwing himself onto Youngmin’s lap. They’ve just finished recording one of their B-sides for their debut album, and are currently taking a break on the studio couch.

“What?” Youngmin glances up from his tablet, only to meet Donghyun’s widely exaggerated version of the puppy dog eyes.

“Can we go out to eat meat tonight? Please?” Donghyun pleads, turning the charm on full force. Youngmin finds himself gulping, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he thinks about the book he’d planned on finishing at night.

His already thin resolve is firmly shattered when Donghyun’s lips twist into a pout, his eyebrows knitting together. “Please hyung?” He whines, and Youngmin sighs, knowing he’s lost this round.

“Fine, but you’re paying for your own portion, you glutton,” Youngmin grumbles, making a show of ignoring Donghyun and grandly returning to his tablet screen.

He hears a soft disbelieving snort just a second later, and admits defeat, one hand winding through the curls of Donghyun’s bleached hair.

* * *

Sometimes Youngmin thinks Donghyun isn’t as dense as he makes himself out to be, and that he is indeed aware of the weird energy between them.

And it’s not weird like awkward. Youngmin and Donghyun are far from awkward, and they’ve got the matching couple jewelry and little nuggets of facts about each other stored in their brains to prove it. It’s weird because it’s different from what Youngmin’s used to, his casual banter with Woojin and overprotective tendencies towards Daehwi.

What he’s got with Donghyun teeters on the edge of a fire pit, one that’s already been lit and is roaring away with the wild intensity of mother nature’s force. Whatever they have is drenched with enough gasoline to set a forest ablaze, and is already so close to falling that one slight movement could knock it into the flames.

Youngmin thinks he’s about to throw himself into the fire, as he watches Donghyun’s tongue dart out to lick at his lips, catching a blot of sauce on the corner of his mouth. There’s nothing inherently, well, _dirty_ in the gesture, but Youngmin finds himself terribly distracted by it anyway.

Donghyun glances at his fingers, which are slick with grease from the beef he’d been steadily shoveling into his mouth. Then his gaze flits up and locks on Youngmin’s, and the older is too startled to look away or even be vaguely embarrassed at being caught.

He only watches as Donghyun smirks, his eyes crinkling, and sucks his ring finger between his lips. Donghyun repeats the action with his other fingers, pulling each one out of his mouth with an obnoxious pop sound.

“Just cleaning them off,” Donghyun states, ostensibly innocent. He swipes the pad of his index finger across his lower lip, slow and unhurried, making sure Youngmin’s eyes are following the movement.

His lips are so _red_ , delicate and pretty. It’s making terrible thoughts flutter, unfettered, through Youngmin’s mind. He chokes on thin air, and all but shoves a napkin in Donghyun’s face.

“Use a tissue like a normal person next time, gross,” Youngmin mumbles, pointedly not looking at Donghyun, even when the younger lets out a loud and adorable giggle.

* * *

Youngmin ends up paying for Donghyun’s food anyway, because he’s a good hyung.

“Sounds more like you’re whipped,” Daehwi muses on the phone later that night, when Youngmin is getting ready for bed. Donghyun is in the shower, and Youngmin can hear him humming ‘Pick Me’ through the spray of water. It’s pretty cute.

“I’m not whipped,” Youngmin insists, turning his attention back to (arguably) the lesser of the two evils he calls his younger friends.

Woojin’s voice chimes in, “Uh, yes you are. I have a list.”

Daehwi and Youngmin screech at the same time, “You have a _list_?” Although Daehwi sounds more like an excited child on Christmas Day, while Youngmin’s is a groan of complete and utter, yet very much expected, disappointment.

This is why he strongly believes that Woojin is the bigger demon in this family, despite what Donghyun insists about Daehwi’s doe-like eyes being a facade.

Anyway. Youngmin’s not whipped. And if he were, it wouldn’t be for Kim Donghyun, who seems to extract some kind of perverse pleasure from shamelessly messing with Youngmin.

That is a theory that Youngmin has been nursing for a while now, and the younger’s antics at the barbecue restaurant had only served to solidify his beliefs. Kim Donghyun is a terror.

After Daehwi and Woojin have ended the call, Youngmin tosses his phone onto his bed and follows it with his own body. He lies sprawled across the sheets, trying to psych himself up for when Donghyun comes out of the shower and inevitably makes his way into Youngmin’s bed.

It’d never bothered the older before and truthfully, it doesn’t bother him very much now either. It’s something more like how Youngmin is helpless to the swirl of heady emotions in his gut whenever Donghyun cuddles up to him, the contact between their skin fizzing when Donghyun latches onto him.

Maybe it’s got something to do with the fact that Donghyun is pretty. He’s so, so pretty and Youngmin isn’t ashamed to admit he thinks so because it’s a fact. Donghyun is beautiful, and his movements are so lithe, and his eyes are always glimmering like he knows something no one else does, and his laugh, wow, his laugh is _gorgeous_.

Youngmin acknowledges that he may actually be a little bit whipped for Kim Donghyun, in spite of the fact that the younger has made it his personal mission to screw around with Youngmin. Perhaps it’s true, what they say about opposites attracting.

The door is dramatically flung open to reveal Donghyun standing behind it, fresh out of the shower. His hair is dripping wet, droplets of water sliding onto the glossy linoleum floor, and he’s still in the clothes he’d worn into the shower.

Donghyun makes his way over to his side of the closet, turning to look back at Youngmin over his shoulder. “I forgot to bring my pajamas in,” he explains in response to Youngmin’s inquisitive gaze.

It takes Youngmin a second to register what’s happening, but by then Donghyun has already unbuckled his belt and is in the process of tossing it carelessly onto the floor. Youngmin lets out a completely involuntary squeak as it clatters to the floor.

“What are you doing?”

Donghyun glances at him, eyebrows lifted like he’s puzzled by Youngmin’s reaction. In retrospect, since they have changed in front of each other multiple times before, Donghyun’s bemusement is justified. “Uh, changing? I kinda have to wear my pajamas to sleep.”

He grasps the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head before dropping it to the floor. Youngmin practically dives under the covers, leaving just his nose and eyes peeking out as Donghyun leans into his closet and picks out a hoodie that looks suspiciously like one Youngmin owns.

Donghyun has some really nice back muscles, Youngmin muses distractedly. They bunch up nicely around his shoulders and contract a lot when he reaches into the closet. The curve of his spine probably qualifies as some kind of modern artwork.

Despite knowing very clearly that it’s extremely creepy, Youngmin can’t seem to take his eyes off Donghyun when the latter stretches his arms above his head and pulls the hoodie on.

Youngmin only relaxes when Donghyun’s fully changed into his hoodie and a pair of shorts, but his relief is short-lived as Donghyun pads over to his bed and slides in beside him.

“Thanks for warming up the bed,” Donghyun mumbles, shifting into a more comfortable position.

“You stole my hoodie,” is the only thing Youngmin can think of to say, dumbly.

“I like this one,” Donghyun yawns, throwing one arm across Youngmin’s waist casually. This isn’t anything new to the both of them, but for some reason Youngmin’s heartbeat still accelerates.

Donghyun is so warm, such a sharp contrast to the biting cold of the winter. Their dorm’s heater hasn’t been working properly for months now, and while that’s never bothered Youngmin during any other season, winters in Seoul can be terrible.

That’s the excuse he tells himself in his head, anyway, when he turns onto his side and shimmies closer to Donghyun, breathing in the same space. Donghyun doesn’t seem to mind, adjusting so that his head is resting in the crook of Youngmin’s collarbone.

They don’t talk. At least, Youngmin doesn’t try to initiate anything. He thinks Donghyun’s maybe fallen asleep, judging by the steady rise and fall of his chest against Youngmin’s, but a few minutes later there are sleepy words falling from Donghyun’s mouth.

“Hey hyung? Can I ask you to do something for me?” Donghyun’s lips press into the skin at the base of Youngmin’s neck. It doesn’t seem like he’s doing it on purpose, but Youngmin’s flesh still breaks out in goosebumps.

“Of course,” Youngmin answers, honestly.

Donghyun takes a second to continue, his breath hot against Youngmin’s skin. “Could you kiss me please?”

The request barely registers in Youngmin’s mind. By the time it does, Donghyun has already pulled away and is peering cautiously at Youngmin’s face, the concern in his eyes evident even in the dimness of the room.

“Hyung?” Even though there’s no one else around to hear them, Donghyun still whispers. It’s almost like he’s afraid of Youngmin hearing him, or maybe even scared of hearing his own words.

Youngmin’s immediate answer is yes. It’s a reaction not just born out of curiosity, but of pure desire and longing that’s been locked away inside him for far too long, far too many hours spent in Kim Donghyun’s company.

And even though Youngmin should really know better, should really pause to consider the aftershocks of agreeing to do it and what could change between them… it’s like someone’s cast a spell. It feels surreal, like a dream, when Youngmin tilts his head to look Donghyun in the eye and nod.

“Okay,” he says simply, and Donghyun exhales noisily.

It’s not a difficult action to perform, Youngmin realizes. It feels like the easiest thing in the world to curl his hand around the back of Donghyun’s neck, to let his eyes slip shut with the gentle press of his lips against Donghyun’s.

Youngmin doesn’t know where he’s going with this. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he thinks he should be keeping it chaste—but that is oh so hard to do when Donghyun makes a low whining noise in the back of his throat and tugs at the front of Youngmin’s shirt, trying to reduce the already minuscule distance between them.

“Hyung…” Donghyun mumbles against Youngmin’s mouth, clinging to the material of the older’s shirt. It’s kind of cute, the way he doesn’t seem to want to let Youngmin go.

It’s kind of dangerous, too.

This is something Youngmin fully comprehends when he slides his tongue across the seam of Donghyun’s lips, and the younger opens his mouth easily, compliantly. Maybe he should feel a little more guilty about it than he does, but Youngmin’s brain is half a second away from short-circuiting and he can’t really think of anything other than how warm Donghyun is.

Donghyun pulls away first, panting sharply. His eyes have gone wide, glazed over with something that Youngmin can’t quite pinpoint in the dark, but he still doesn’t release his grip on Youngmin.

Youngmin hesitantly swipes his tongue over his own lips. They’re tingling.

“I liked that.” Donghyun breaks the silence that’s fallen over them like a heavy blanket. His voice comes out higher than usual.

There is no reason to lie. “Me too,” Youngmin confesses. He sweeps his eyes across Donghyun’s face, finally settling on the pretty curl of his mouth.

“Nice,” Donghyun mumbles, and then his eyes slip shut. He doesn’t talk anymore after that, and Youngmin is left to assume he’s fallen asleep (again).

Good for him, then. Youngmin can’t think of anything besides how much he wants to kiss Donghyun again, and keep kissing him.

* * *

 It’s easy to fall into a slump when you’re a trainee who’s the same age as many other already debuted, successful idols. Youngmin is usually optimistic enough to not let it get to him, but sometimes things slip through the cracks.

After Produce 101 had ended, he’d thrown himself into practicing even more intensely. And when MXM happened, Youngmin allowed himself to bask in the joy of standing on stage, performing a debut showcase with Donghyun by his side.

Donghyun is always by his side. This remains true even when Youngmin finally succumbs to the exhaustion seeping into his bones, the weariness of being under constant harsh scrutiny from people who don’t even know him, the insecurity of choosing this career path.

Donghyun is right there, kneeling beside Youngmin on the floor of their practice room, one hand stroking up and down Youngmin’s back comfortingly. Youngmin’s curled up into himself, a defense mechanism he would call it, with his head between his knees and arms wrapped around his shins.

There’s something different about this time, though. This breakdown wasn’t caused just by stress and overthinking. It also has to do with the fact that they haven’t talked about the kiss and Youngmin is so confused about it.

It’s not like anything has really changed between them, but within Youngmin himself is another story. It’s like a giant treasure chest has just been unlocked, and it’s overflowing with unwarranted emotions that threaten to take over Youngmin’s senses and make him do stupid shit.

Like kiss Donghyun again.

Youngmin lifts his head up after a couple of minutes. Donghyun is peering at him in concern, teeth worrying at his lower lip, his hand stopping right at the small of Youngmin’s back.

“What’s going on, hyung?” He asks, voice unbearably soft and laced with something that sounds a lot like affection, if Youngmin were to be optimistic.

Youngmin’s eyes are dry, for once. He blinks at Donghyun, taking in every feature of the younger’s face like it’s the first time he’s meeting him. God, _why_ is Donghyun so beautiful? It’s almost hard to look at him. It’s definitely hard to answer Donghyun’s question.

He doesn’t know what’s going on, truthfully. There are many things Youngmin wants in life, and while many of them have stayed in the same order of priority since he joined the company, he finds that Kim Donghyun is moving rapidly up that list.

Youngmin isn’t thinking straight when he grasps Donghyun’s chin in his fingers, when he closes the distance between their lips, not even when Donghyun lets out a muffled yelp before moving closer to Youngmin, responding with his whole body.

It seems like ages before Youngmin has the heart to pull away. He’s a little breathless, but so is Donghyun. They stare at each other, Donghyun’s hand resting on Youngmin’s thigh to steady himself. Youngmin doesn’t know how it got there.

“Did that make you feel better?” Donghyun mutters, and his words fall from his lips directly onto Youngmin’s, as he leans in to slot their mouths together again.

Somehow Donghyun ends up in Youngmin’s lap, gripping Youngmin’s shoulders as the older holds onto his waist, gently like he’s made of precious porcelain. Donghyun nibbles at Youngmin’s lower lip, eager in a way that would make Youngmin chuckle affectionately if he wasn’t so preoccupied.

Youngmin doesn’t fully pull away when he answers Donghyun’s question, instead resting his forehead against Donghyun’s and letting their lips brush against each other. “Yes. Much better.”

Donghyun makes this adorable little happy noise, like he wants to cheer but can’t quite remember exactly how to. He’s looking a little flushed, from his neck all the way up to the tip of his ears.

“Good,” he grins, showcasing white teeth and gums, and it nearly knocks Youngmin’s breath from his chest. “Do you want to stop practicing and go back home? We can buy ramen from the convenience store on the way, and I can make tea and we can watch that new drama.”

Youngmin thinks he might be in trouble. The good kind, if that’s an actual thing. “Okay,” he agrees, and Donghyun smiles wider before pecking Youngmin on the lips once again.

The kissing appears to be becoming a regular thing now.

* * *

“Do you think you could like me, hyung?” Donghyun asks conversationally over breakfast one day. Youngmin chokes on the sip of coffee he’d just taken.

“What the—excuse me?” He splutters, hastily setting the mug down on the countertop so he doesn’t spill any more.

Donghyun shrugs, completely unaffected. He looks a little amused, if Youngmin is being honest. “I just thought it might be a possibility. Since we’ve already made out and you liked it?”

The last part of his sentence curls upwards, like he’s asking a question. Youngmin has to nod. “I did. I liked it.”

Donghyun beams, and Youngmin tries not to choke again on thin air. He thinks about Donghyun’s words.

“Is this your really twisted, backhanded way of telling me _you_ like me?” Youngmin demands after a minute, his brain offering up the most obvious explanation for sacrifice.

To his mortification, Donghyun just snorts and eyes him knowingly. “What do you think, hyung?”

Youngmin thinks Donghyun knows a shit ton more than he’s letting on, but instead of saying that out loud, he just gives the younger a suspicious look. “I feel like that’s a trick question,” Youngmin admits.

Donghyun sighs, exaggerated and loud. “Just answer me, hyung.”

This is where things get tricky. Youngmin has been trying to figure out the answer for months now, and it’s only recently that he’s begun to make some headway into it.

“Maybe,” he settles on a vague reply.

Donghyun arches a brow, inquisitive. “Which side of the maybe spectrum?”

Youngmin looks at the way Donghyun is staring at him, sharp eyes blown wide in his curiosity. He has a little milk moustache from the glass he’d downed earlier. A part of Youngmin wants to wipe it off. A significantly larger part wants to kiss it away.

“The definitely side,” Youngmin ventures, taking a step towards the metaphorical fire pit. And then, because he’s already in too deep, “As in, I like you already, Donghyunnie.”

“Hmm,” Donghyun hums like he’s indifferent to it all, but Youngmin catches the way his mouth curves up at the corners. He has to pout at that.

“What about you then?” Youngmin prompts, genuinely wanting to know while also wanting the spotlight off himself.

Donghyun shrugs again. “I asked you to kiss me, didn’t I?”

Well. He did, actually.

“That wasn’t you just experimenting or trying something new out?” Youngmin checks, because he’s been in that situation before and it hurts less for everyone involved if that’s cleared up right away.

“I made out with you in the practice room too, hyung,” Donghyun reminds him cheerfully. “Remember?”

“Just say it, you brat,” Youngmin grumbles, because he recognizes that Donghyun is teasing him now. For asking the exact same question he had, too, albeit slightly redundantly since Donghyun’s intentions were supposedly clear.

“I like you, Youngmin hyung,” Donghyun states simply. It’s just five simple words, so Youngmin truly doesn’t anticipate the way they make his heart race and blood rush to his cheeks.

“Nice,” Youngmin mumbles, parroting Donghyun’s words from the night of their first kiss.

Donghyun giggles. “Nice,” he echoes.

Donghyun climbs into Youngmin’s bed after his shower that night and immediately makes himself comfortable. He throws an arm and a leg over Youngmin, molding their bodies together, and doesn’t wait for Youngmin to adjust before smashing their lips together.

It’s far messier than the other kisses they’ve shared before, sloppy and open-mouthed but no less enjoyable. Then again, Youngmin supposes that he’ll probably enjoy anything he does with Donghyun.

He is _so_ whipped.

* * *

Youngmin concludes that Donghyun does, usually, know more than he lets on. What a crafty snake he’s got for a boyfriend.

Donghyun was the first one to use that word, and not even subtly. He’d barged into the practice room one day and loudly asked if anyone had seen “his boyfriend Im Youngmin, about 181cm, looks like an alpaca but does not respond well when offered grass as sustenance”.

Youngmin had been in the practice room. Along with their manager, the head of their styling team, three PR representatives and the head of the entire company himself, Rhymer.

Donghyun hadn’t even looked faintly abashed, just bounded up to Youngmin and gave him a kiss on the cheek as a greeting. More surprisingly, nobody else even looked shocked, not even their CEO, who merely raised an eyebrow at them and then clapped them both on the back.

Anyway. Donghyun is probably a Slytherin. Youngmin should’ve known this already, from the amount of time they’ve been friends.

The fact is further drilled into his mind when Donghyun catches him in the act one day. To be honest, it isn’t one of Youngmin’s proudest moments, but Donghyun is _so_ distracting like this. He looks just like he does after a particularly intense make out session, with his hair all artfully tousled and lips stained cherry red.

It doesn’t help at all that Donghyun has somehow acquired a straw for the can of soda he’d gotten from the vending machine outside their waiting room in the music station, and currently has his lips wrapped around it as he sips the grape-flavored drink.

 _Bad thoughts._ Youngmin mentally chides himself for his lack of self-control. And also curses the styling team for giving Donghyun that shade of lip tint. Damn it all.

Donghyun chooses that moment to look up, probably sensing someone’s gaze on him. Youngmin doesn’t move fast enough, and his eyes meet Donghyun’s.

Exhibit A of Youngmin’s theory that Donghyun always knows more than he lets on: the younger doesn’t even blush upon catching Youngmin (blatantly) staring at him. Instead he just smirks knowingly.

Exhibit B: Donghyun pulls the straw from his mouth and darts his tongue out to poke at the tip of the plastic cylinder. He does this all without breaking eye contact with Youngmin.

Exhibit C: Donghyun swipes his tongue across his plump bottom lip, and then blows a kiss at Youngmin across the waiting room.

That _brat_. Youngmin can physically feel heat emanating from his face, neck and ears. He’s just grateful they’ve done their recording for the day, otherwise he’d mess it up for sure.

Donghyun has returned his attention to his phone, but there’s still a small smug smile playing on his lips. Youngmin maybe wants to punch it off. With his own lips. Softly, because he likes Donghyun.

Youngmin’s phone vibrates sharply in his lap, snapping him out of whatever Donghyun-induced trance he’d been lost in.

_**dongdong** : wanna find an empty broom cupboard to make out in_

They’re going to get caught, and things are going to be bad. Youngmin really should not be risking it, but one glance at the pretty shade of rose that colors Donghyun’s mouth is enough to weaken his resolve.

_**youngmin** : okay but you better not do anything like last time ><_

Youngmin still blushes even just thinking about last time.

_**dongdong** : ;)_

It’s probably suspicious, how quickly both Youngmin and Donghyun get up, heading for the door at the same time. Maybe everyone has just gotten used to it at this point. Youngmin makes a mental note to get good Christmas presents for everyone this year.

Donghyun slips his hand into Youngmin’s as soon as the door swings shut behind them.

“Hey hyung,” he chirps, looking far too gleeful to not be plotting anything. Youngmin is immediately wary.

“Yeah?”

Donghyun grins and holds up his soda can with his other hand. “You want some? You look a little thirsty.”

Youngmin amends his Christmas present goals. Everyone gets a good gift except Woojin, because he’s a bad influence on Youngmin’s boyfriend, and Donghyun himself, because he’s a teasing jerk.

* * *

When Daehwi and Woojin find out, they scream so loudly Seongwoo comes charging into the room at the Wanna One dorm, brandishing a baseball bat like he might have to fend off intruders. He only leaves after being reassured by all four participants of the conversation that no such crime is taking place.

“Pay up, Daehwi!” Woojin cackles madly, clear even through the airwaves. Youngmin makes a face.

“I’m not even surprised you bet on us,” he says matter-of-factly.

Daehwi squints at him through the screen. “The whole group has an ongoing bet, actually. Not just you two, but also about Minhyun hyung and Jaehwan hyung… Hyungseob hyung and Euiwoong hyung… Woojin hyung and Jihoon hyung, although that’s already over since they got together…”

“Daehwi and Jinyoung,” adds Woojin, still grinning evilly. Daehwi squawks indignantly and immediately changes the subject.

“Anyway! We’re happy for you guys,” Daehwi smiles through the screen, as Woojin nods along with his words. “About time, really.”

Woojin decides to add in his two cents. “Just please don’t do gross stuff in front of us.”

Donghyun grins at that, turning to glance at Youngmin. “Oh, you mean like this?” Youngmin barely has time to react before Donghyun pushes him down onto the couch and goes straight for his lips.

There’s a pitchy chorus of ‘ew’s from the tablet, before Woojin is bidding them a hasty goodbye and Daehwi is yelling something about calling them next week, before the call is cut off.

Youngmin peers up at Donghyun, panting slightly. He’s grinning in amusement. Maybe Youngmin is too, a little.

“You’re evil,” he pretends to scold.

Donghyun shrugs happily. “You love me anyway.”

Youngmin does, indeed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [requests](http://www.curiouscat.me/cherrycity)


End file.
